


where dreams are made of

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Nationals, Nerves, New York City, Polyamory, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “We need to talk about this later,” Kurt told them both, because Kurt wasn’t one to kiss random boys backstage, and he could see just how much could bloom between the three of them if they all let it, and then with a smirk added, “Our bed is big enough for one more, right Sam?”
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	where dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> this is all your fault...  
> S2E22

The stage lights were  _ blinding  _ even from the wings. Kurt peeked through a crack in the heavy curtains and looked over the rows and rows and  _ rows _ of people with his heart up in his throat and his palms sweating. He’d never seen an audience so big but it pulled an excited smile onto his face as he looked out on the masses and realized that every single one of them was going to hear him sing.

_ Oh my Gaga, every single person in this room is going to hear me sing,  _ Kurt thought with growing horror and mounting stress. He started picking at his cuticle in a horrible nervous tick that he cursed himself for even as he pulled at a hangnail, itching for the cuticle oil he had in his beauty bag tucked away in their “green room” while they performed, all while trying his absolute very best to push away his sudden panic. 

This was the biggest audience Kurt had ever even  _ seen  _ let alone performed for and it was just... well, it was a little intimidating, to say the very least. 

“Kurt!” Called a familiar, rumbling tenor whose voice brought a smile to his face that he couldn’t keep down even with the way his heart was suddenly racing. 

He spun on his heel and swung his arms about himself in a show of movement that betrayed just how nervous he really was, though when he came face to face with Sam, the other boy had a large smile stretched across his lips and a sparkle in his eyes that looked like excitement. His hair was laying artfully across his forehead and, thanks to Kurt’s help the other week, still looked freshly blonde. 

“Hello, Sam Evans,” he greeted, feeling his own smile stretch wider when Sam snorted at the use of his full name—which was the exact reason Kurt used it, and he couldn’t stop the guilty rise of pleasure up his chest at making Sam laugh. 

“Hello, Kurt Hummel,” Sam echoed with a cute little bow of his head, his floppy bangs swaying forward until he swept them back out of the way with a little shake of his head. 

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked, folding his hands together at his waist to stop himself from reaching out—something he’s always had a lot of difficulty with when it came to Sam Evans. 

“Oh gosh,  _ so nervous,”  _ Sam told him, a breath rushing out of him as he swayed forward again, getting close enough that he brought a wave of pleasant, spicy boy scent to Kurt’s nose. 

“Me too,” Kurt admitted, trying for a smile even though he was sure it was tinged with that exact nervousness. “There are  _ so many _ people out there!”

“Yeah,” Sam rubbed the back of his neck and then turned to look behind him. Kurt couldn’t see what he was looking at right away, but then Noah popped into view with two big thumbs up. Kurt bit into his bottom lip and felt his brows draw down, but focused back on Sam when he started speaking. “There’s... uh, there’s something I really,  _ really _ wanna do, but I keep chickening out on it.”

Squashing down his hope before it could even form, Kurt tried for an encouraging smile and asked, “Oh?” Sam nodded, but he didn’t say anything right away. Finally letting himself, Kurt reached out and squeezed Sam’s forearm in a move that he  _ hoped _ was reassuring and was something that he would only  _ ever  _ try with two other boys. “Is there something I can help with?”

“Uh, well yeah, actually,” Sam told him with a nervous laugh that bordered on a giggle. Kurt bit into his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at the noise, though by the look that Sam sent him he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. Kurt shrugged—it wasn’t like Sam didn’t make fun of him when he did embarrassing things, so fair’s fair, right? 

“Okay. What can I do?” Kurt asked eagerly, hoping to show Sam that Kurt was okay with helping him no matter what it was that he needed. 

Sam stared at him for a long moment during which Kurt realized he was still holding Sam’s arm and quickly pulled his hand away. Sam’s eyes followed his arm as he pulled it back, staring intently at his hand when Kurt dropped it to his side and forced himself to keep his hand there and not fiddle with his fingers. 

Finally, Sam took a deep breath and Kurt watched as it raised his (very impressive) shoulders before he blew it out through his nose and seemed to deflate. Then, an impossibly charming smile crossed his face before Sam quietly asked, “May I... may I kiss you, Kurt?”

“Sam...” Kurt started, but his voice cracked before he could say anything else and, embarrassingly, his eyes started to burn. Oh gosh, but the last thing Kurt wanted was to start  _ crying.  _

Sam stepped closer, closer than he’d  _ ever  _ been save for the maybe the last few nights they’d slept in the same bed; Kurt had spent the entire time being as careful as he could to ensure that at least a few inches of space had remained between them at all times, not wanting to make Sam uncomfortable  _ so badly  _ that’d he’d slept tensed up, only now... it wasn’t even worth thinking about, was it? Millions of different scenarios were running through Kurt’s head, all different ways desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. 

“It isn’t a joke, Kurt, I swear to God,” Sam told him with sincerity shining in his eyes and echoing through his voice. The disbelief that was flooding him was hard to believe under the onslaught that was Sam’s sparkling green eyes and pearly white teeth behind his sweet smile. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the very first moment I saw you performing in the courtyard with your hair all gelled upwards.”

“Oh Gaga,” Kurt whispered, unable to tear himself away from Sam’s gorgeous green eyes, finding himself getting lost in them when Sam swayed in again. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat even as he slowly, breathlessly nodded his head, and then Sam’s grin was widening into the most blinding smile he’d ever seen. 

Before he could even think of saying anything, Sam was stepping closer still, so close that the toes of their shoes were pressed together and every breath filled Kurt’s senses with the smell of Sam’s cologne. Hands landed on his hips and Kurt gasped, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sam’s biceps to keep himself steady—and then squeezing them with a fair bit of interest that caused Sam’s smile to grow even wider. 

Then, Kurt didn’t care one bit about Sam’s smile save for the way it felt pressed against his own. Sucking in a breath through his nose, all Kurt could feel were Sam’s full lips pressing warmly against his own, sending heart pouring through Kurt’s body as his heart rate all but leaped out of his chest. He did his best to kiss back with his  _ very _ limited knowledge, gasping when Sam changed the angle of his face and their lips slid together and  _ oh, gosh,  _ Kurt suddenly knew why people did this so much. 

“Hell yeah!” Noah shouted,  _ definitely _ too loudly for a backstage area, especially as close to the stage as they were, and shocked Kurt out of the kiss. He swayed backwards with his eyes still closed, feeling a dreamy little smile pulling at his lips. “My boys finally got their mack on!”

_ “Your boys?”  _ Kurt asked reflectively, sounding strangled even to his own ears. He finally blinked his eyes open to find Noah  _ right there, _ a manic looking smile on his face as he bounced in place. However, in front of Kurt’s eyes he seemed to deflate, shoulders drooping as his smile fell right off his face. 

“Oh uh... Sam didn’t mention that part, huh?” Noah asked, running a hand over his mohawk before dropping his eyes to the ground. Kurt wanted to reach out but didn’t take his hands off of Sam, though a frown tugged at his lips. 

“Sam Evans?” Kurt asked sharply, digging his nails into Sam’s arms who widened his eyes and looked rapidly between Kurt and Noah. Fear started racing along his spine when he thought that maybe this wasn’t what he thought, but Sam was still holding his hips tightly and had just  _ kissed him,  _ and... Kurt had to believe that had been genuine. “What did you forget to tell me?

“Dude,” Sam said to Noah, “do you know how terrifying just asking him to kiss me was?”

Noah huffed, giving Sam a look that very clearly called Sam an idiot, before covering Kurt’s hand with his own and sliding his fingers lower down Sam’s arm, then punching Sam’s bicep. “Not cool dude!” Noah complained, not meeting either of their eyes as he grumbled, “I had my hopes all up for nothing.”

Sam squeezed Kurt’s hips and looked at him so hopefully it all, somehow, fell into place as Sam’s eyes danced between Noah and Kurt’s... lips. Oh Gaga... no. No, that couldn’t be it, could it? But Noah was still looking down at his feet with a look on his face that Kurt rarely saw from him these days and thought  _ maybe...  _ maybe this was really happening? Breathless, Kurt asked, “Noah... are you telling me  _ two _ handsome, kind, completely amazing jocks have secret crushes on me?”

Noah’s eyes shot up to meet Kurt’s, a gorgeous, warm brown, and he shook his head before he said, “Er... I mean me and Sam do?” 

Kurt felt a smile tug at his lips as his heart started racing all over again. “Yes, that’s who I meant, sweetie.”

Noah’s cheeks went  _ adorably _ pink, and Kurt filed that away for later. “Oh... uh, well then yeah, I guess that’s what I’m saying?”

Kurt took one hand from Sam’s arm to lay it on Noah’s, giving it an experimental squeeze that didn’t leave him disappointed in the least as he said, “Then I don’t think you’ve gotten your hopes up for nothing at all.”

Noah’s eyes widened and he stared at Kurt with his mouth dropped open, so he gently tugged Noah closer. “This really is the city that dreams are made of, huh?” Noah asked him with a grin that kept  _ growing  _ until he was smiling so widely Kurt  _ had _ to lean in and steal a kiss. 

Noah made the happiest noise Kurt had ever heard from him and crowded even closer. He kissed Kurt for a long moment, their lips sliding together in a way that left him breathless before he moved to kiss  _ Sam, _ which left Kurt breathless for a whole slew of other reasons. Then Sam was turning to kiss  _ Kurt  _ again, lips tacky with Puck’s saliva and turning Kurt on more than was reasonable, and his eyes fell shut as he lost himself in the sensation of lips on his and two handsome boys crowding against him. 

Applause burst through the audience, signalling that the commercial break had come to a close and shocking Kurt out of the kiss he’d lost himself in—which was now with Puck, he realized as he pulled away rather dazed. It took him a few seconds to get his brain back in working order, but by the time he did he realized a smile was stretching across his whole face and his heart was all but beating out of his chest. 

“We need to talk about this later,” Kurt told them both, because Kurt wasn’t one to kiss random boys backstage and could see just how much could bloom between the three of them if they all let it, and then with a smirk added, “Our bed is big enough for one more, right Sam?”

Sam’s cheeks flushed but he grinned and nodded his head quickly. Just then they called for the New Direction’s to take the stage and Kurt untangled himself from the two boys with what he hoped was a coy look, and Noah’s exclamation of “I  _ love _ New York!” followed him as he made his place on stage. By the time the lights turned on and burned down on Kurt’s face, he was sure his smile was blinding. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
